The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to optimized rotation of a drill string during a sliding mode of a direction drilling operation.
Conventionally, a drill string may be rotated from the surface to rotate a drill bit during drilling. In certain directional drilling applications, a downhole mud motor with a bent housing is used to rotate the drill bit, while any rotation applied to the drill string from the surface is temporarily suspended. When a mud motor is used to rotate the drill bit and at time when the rate of penetration of the drill bit is relatively low, part of the drill string may become stationary and cause static friction to form. The static friction can be broken by compressing the drill string until the stored energy is greater that the static frictional force. When the stored energy is released it will transfer the energy to the drill bit, which can be detrimental to the drill bit. In certain existing operations, the drill string may be partially rotated to prevent the drill string from becoming stationary. The existing mechanisms for controlling the partial rotation of the drill string, however, are energy inefficient.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.